1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to multiband antennas, and particularly to a multiband antenna for wireless cards.
2. Description of Related Art
Wireless cards are widely used in portable electronic devices such as mobile phones, personal digital assistants (PDA) and laptop computers. Antennas are used in such wireless cards to receive/send wireless signals. Generally, an antenna of a wireless card may receive/send wireless signals of different frequencies (e.g., DCS1800, PCS1900, UMTS2100, etc.), requiring that the antenna be a multiband antenna.
However, most conventional multiband antennas have complicated structures and are large in size, while many wireless cards are small with insufficient space to install the multiband antennas. Even if some miniaturized multiband antennas can be installed in wireless cards, they are difficult to be installed precisely. Thus, communication quality of the wireless card may be affected.
Therefore, there is room for improvement within the art.